Life is a bitter sweet symphony
by Dragonies
Summary: Chap2Up!Deutsches Mädchen landet in den USA und ausgerechnet Milo Ventimiglia läuft ihr am ersten Tag über den Weg.Freundschaft,Geschäft,Liebe und Hass. Eine Geschichte über wahre Freunde, die Liebe und Neider.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Alles was zu Gilmore Girls gehört, gehört Warner Bors. und die Idee mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**Pairing´s: **Bis jetzt noch kein bestimmtes.

**A/N: **In der Story geht es hauptsächlich, dass ein Mädchen aus Deutschland in die USA verschleppt wird(von ihren Eltern) und dann in dem Cast von Gilmore Girls landet und sich in Milo Ventimiglia verliebt, der aber mit Alexis Bledel liiert ist und darum kämpft, im schweren Showbiz unterzugehen.

**Life is a bitter sweet symphony**

**Prolog**

_Immer wieder hallte ihr dieser eine Satz durch den so leer gefegten Kopf. Ein so kleiner Satz und er bedeutete für sie die ganze Welt, alles._

„_Wir werden in die USA ziehen müssen."_

_Immer und immer wieder. Knallhart. Und doch hatte sie Hoffnung geschöpft. In diesem einen Satz._

„_Ich schaffe es einfach nicht mehr die Firma alleine zu führen. Und da Thomas jetzt einen Platz in den USA angeboten bekommen hat, werde wir ihn dorthin begleiten!"_

_Hatte ihre Mutter geantwortet, als sie sich dagegen gewehrt hatte._

„_Wir werden übermorgen fliegen. Mit deiner Schule ist alles geklärt und auch dort haben wir schon einen Platz für dich."_

_Erklärte ihre Mutter weiter und unterbrach somit jeglichen Widerstand._

„_Geh packen. Du willst dich doch auch noch von den anderen verabschieden, oder?"_

_Hatte sie noch gesagt und sich dann wieder dran gemacht zu packen._


	2. Wenn sich eine Tür schließt

_**A/N:** In diesem Kapitel passiert noch nichs wichtiges._

_**Reviwantworten:**_

_Viciousdragon: Hier ein kleines Chappi, um deinen Hunger wenigstens etwas zu stillen!_

_Little Nadeshiko: Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung wie es weiter geht. Aber ab dem 08.Oktober werden wir es erfahren. Dann fängt nämlich die neue Staffel an!_

_Lia: Mit HP-FF´s kann ich auch dienen. Guckt einfach mal bei meinem Profil nach._

_Sarojini: Nicht nur du liebst sie so. Doch bis jetzt hab ich nur ein paar über Tom Felton und eine über Orlando Bloom gelesen._

_**Nicht gucken, LESEN!**_

**Kapitel 1: Wenn sich eine Tür schließt, öffnet sich anders wo eine andere.**

"Das kann nicht dein ernst sein?!"

Jeder, wirklich jeder, reagierte so. Nicht nur der Rest meiner Familie. Nein, auch meine Freunde. Die Leute aus meiner Schule. Und unserem Dorf. Alle sahen mich nur skeptisch an und runzelten die Stirn.

Natürlich wäre keiner auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich, ausgerechnet ich, in die USA ziehen und alle meine Träume zurücklassen würde. Schließlich hatte ich jedem erzählt, ob er es hören wollte oder nicht, dass ich nach der Schule nach Köln ziehen und dann dort eine Ausbildung zur Veranstaltungskauffrau machen würde.

Und jetzt sollte ich das einfach so aufgeben und wegziehen? Ja.

"Wann geht dein Flug genau?" fragte mich meine beste Freundin und riss mich aus meiner eigenen Welt zurück. Verwirrt sah ich sie an und erst als sie ihre Frage wiederholt, konnte ich ihr antworten.

"In Fünf Stunden, Dreizehn Minuten und Zweiundzwanzig Sekunden." antwortete ich ihr immer noch leicht irritiert und starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm meines Laptops.

"Hey! Wasn mit dir los?" fragte Melissa und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. Ich seufzte auf, sah ihr in die Augen und legte meine Arme um ihre Schulter.

"Ich kann einfach noch nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich in die USA ziehe! Ich mein, vor einer Woche habe ich noch hart an meiner Karriere als Veranstaltungskauffrau gearbeitet und nun soll das alles für nichts gewesen sein?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf.

"Gott, ich muss noch so viele Sachen einpacken." sagte ich und machte mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

"Hey Süße, ich helfe dir doch. Und so schlimm wird es nun auch nicht werden." Versuchte sie mich aufzumuntern und nahm mich von hinten in den Arm.

"Du bist nicht da. Und das ist das schlimmste, was mir passieren konnte." flüsterte ich leise und eine Träne rann meine Wange hinunter.

"Du wirst es schon ohne mich schaffen. Außerdem bin ich ja nicht aus der Welt. Es gibt immer noch Briefe, Telefon und Internet. Und ich werd dich doch auch besuchen kommen. Wo geht es eigentlich genau hin?" fragte sie mich und schnappte sich einige meiner Sachen und packte sie in eine der vielen Kisten die im Flur standen.

"Glendale oder so. Liegt in der Nähe von San Fernandos oder so ähnlich." antwortete ich ihr und schaute sie schief an.

"Liegt das nicht bei Los Angeles?" Sofort blickte mich Melissa an. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und schien nachzudenken. Nachdem ich einige Sekunden gewartet hatte, rannte Melissa zurück in mein Zimmer und tippte wild auf meinem Laptop rum.

"Ja, ganz in der Nähe." sagte sie, als ich mich hinter sie gestellt hatte und sie begierig beobachtete, wie sie meinen Laptop schon fast schlug.

"Der muss aber Heile bleiben." rief ich lachend und schob Melissa von meinem PC weg.

"Dann wohnst du ganz in der Nähe von den ganzen Stars!" kreischte sie schon fast und warf mich halb auf mein Bett, halb auf den Boden.

"Ich weiß. Könntest du vielleicht von mir runter steigen? Ich krieg kaum noch Luft." brachte ich keuchend hervor und Sekundenschnell war Melissa von mir runter geklettert. Sie legte sich auf den Boden und ich mich neben sie.

"Das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass wir hier so zusammen rumliegen für eine lange Zeit." schluchzte sie, nahm meine Hand und ich sah wie sie sich schwer unter Kontrolle hielt um nicht anzufangen zu weinen.

„Du sagtest doch eben schon: Ich bin nicht aus der Welt!"sagte ich aufmunternd und nahm sie in den Arm. Nach einigen Minuten ließen wir uns los und packten weiter ein.

...to be continued...


	3. Bin ich schon da?

**A/N:** aufkniefall Es tut mir SOWAS von Leid, dass ich euch sooo lange schmoren lassen hab.

Aber, hehe nachdem mich wieder das GG-Fieber gepackt hatte und ich auf der deutschen GG-Seite gelandet war, sah ich all diese…komischen Milo/Alexis und Trory und Jess/Rory und Dean/Rory und Lorelai/Luke und Lorelai/Christopher und und und Fanfictions und dachte mir:

Hallo? Noch alles im Lot? Als ob das so schnell, so unkontrolliert und mit solch vielen Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler gehen würde!

Und so beschloss ich selber etwas zu schreiben.

Etwas mit Inhalt, richtiger Rechtschreibung und Grammatik.

Und mit einer tollen Hauptdarstellerin. Nämlich: Mir! muharhar

Also habe ich weiter vier Kapitel für diese FF, eine Troryfanfiction und eine Jess/fremdes Mädchen-Fanfiction geschrieben.

**Nun, Enjoy it!**

**Kapitel 2: Bin ich schon da?**

Das erste, was mir auffiel, war, dass es brüllend heiß war. Die Luft hing wie eine nasse Decke über uns und machte uns das atmen schwer.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du dich schon im Flieger umziehen sollst." Hörte ich meinen Bruder von der Seite keuchen. Ich sah ihn an und fing an zu lachen. Schließlich durfte er sein und auch mein Gepäck tragen und ich hatte nicht gerade wenig mitgenommen.

„Meckere nicht rum. Lass uns lieber eine Toilette suchen, damit ich es endlich tun kann. Ich dachte, wenigstens im Flughafen würde die Klimaanlage funktionieren, aber anscheinend ist auf so was auch kein Verlass mehr." Ich schüttelte meine nun vom Schweiß und der feuchten Luft nassen Haare und machte mich auf die Suche auf eines der vielen Hinweisschilder.

„Du hast ja auch nicht so schwer zu schleppen." Hörte ich ihn noch zischen, doch als ich zurückblickte, sah ich, dass er mir brav folgte.

Wer ist hier eigentlich der ältere? fragte ich mich, denn mein Bruder war drei Jahre älter als ich und sagte sonst den Ton an. Innerlich verfluchte ich meine Eltern, dass sie uns allein in diese unbekannte Welt schickten, dich ich noch nicht mal richtig verstand, da sie in einem ungeheueren Tempo sprach.

Drei Mal musste ich eine ältere Dame fragen, was sie denn gesagt hatte. Und dann, nach fünfzehn Minuten Rumirrens fand ich die erlösenden Toiletten und machte mich sofort auf, mich aus meinem Dicken Pulli, der langen Jeans und den schwitzigen Sneakers zu pellen. Ich schlüpfte in einen knielangen Rock aus blauem Stoff und ein weißes Top.

„Na endlich! Ich warte hier schon seit Stunden!" Empfing mich mein Bruder, nachdem ich aus der Toilette heraustrat und mich umblickte.

„Ich war da mal grad geschlagene sieben Minuten drin. Deswegen brauchst du doch nicht so rummeckern." Machte ich mich über ihn lustig und zog ihn hinter mir her, Richtung Ausgang. Irgendwo dort sollte die Frau warten, bei der wir für eine Woche wohnen würden. Unsere Eltern, eher gesagt unsere Mutter und Thomas, unser Stiefvater, würde nämlich erst dann uns nachkommen.

Als wir durch die Tür nach draußen gingen, kam uns eine noch heißere und diesmal trockene Luft entgegen. Die Sonne strahlte auf uns und lies uns anfangen zu schwitzen. Von dem grellen Licht geblendet, kniff ich ein, zwei Mal meine Augen zu und machte mich dann daran, mich umzuschauen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden fiel mir eine ältere Frau mit einem Pappschild in der Hand auf. Mit meinem Bruder im Schlepptau machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dieser Frau und als ich näher kam, konnte ich sehen, was auf dem Schild stand.

„Ich glaub, das ist die Olle, bei der wir die nächsten Tage wohnen werden!" zischte mir mein Bruder zu und zeigte auf die Frau, die das Pappschild in der Hand hielt.

„Sie heißt Mrs. Jules und ist so alt nun auch wieder nicht." Zischte ich ebenfalls zurück und schon standen wir auch vor der Frau, die von nahem überhaupt nicht so alt aussah, wie von weitem.

„Hallo, ihr müsst Sebastian und Rebecca sein, stimmts? Freut mich, euch zu sehen. Ich dachte, ich hätte euch schon verpasst!" Begrüßte sie uns herzlich und nahm uns beide in den Arm.

„Ja, das sind wir. Es freut mich ebenfalls sie kennen zu lernen. Unsere Mutter hat uns schon so viel von ihnen erzählt!" strahlte ich sie lächelnd an und stieß meinen Bruder in die Seite, der die ganze Zeit unbeteiligt zugesehen hatte.

„Nun, lasst uns auf den Weg zu eurem zu Hause für eine Woche machen!" Lachte sie und mit mir und meinem Bruder im Schlepptau machten wir uns auf die Suche nach ihrem Auto.

**A/N:** Ich bin richtig Reviewgeil geworden! Also, immer ran anne Buletten…ähem, anne Tastatur!


End file.
